Monsters and Men
by BlackCoven
Summary: After his intense training in preperations for Akatsuki's return, he learns the hard truth what it means to be the container to the most feared beast that ever lived. His perspectives change real fast as he must sacrifice everything to protect the ones h
1. Chapter 1

**There are no pacts between monsters and men. That is a hard lesson learned when he dove within himself. It will be a lesson he must learn once more.**

"Where is that pervert? He should have been here by now." A growl surfacing from his mouth as if it were natural. Three weeks he has been strung up here in the middle of nowhere without so much as a map. Never in Naruto's life would he have believed that fire country could be so large. Almost entirely covered in forest, it's quite easy to get lost from time to time. Each day he was exposed to the ultraviolet shine, he understood how this became known as fire country. His mission was simple, train, train, train. Train until your muscles give out; train till you can't grasp your kunai, train till your brain shuts down from exhaustion. This idea was simple and its how the boy lived his life. Unlike most shinobi who could seriously endanger themselves from such rigorous training, Naruto could stumble on, which was often the case. Though his hard head had hindered his improvement, he more then made up for in determination. He was now ready to return to konoha and start where he left off before his departure. His thoughts often drifted back to the valley of no end where he squared off with his teammate and friend which inspired him to push on. He could feel the power inside as he filtered though his painful memories. Kyuubi just loved to wallow in his misery; it seemed to give him life. He was often reminded of another Shinobi that acted the same way. Without others to guide him, he gave into the desires of his contained and became the embodiment of the beast that dwelled within him. With a beast as your only companion, it's amazing he was still in touch with reality at all. He often wondered about Gaara and rumors of his accomplishments. He was declared a hero as he protected his entire village against an invasion of the sound. With the desert as his ally, he buried three hundred sound ninjas while his fellow shinobi fought the rest off. After the battle, the title of Kazekage was given in a unanimous decision from the council. A short chuckle escaped Naruto's lips hearing the story from his sensei; many believed that it was because of his fight with Naruto that Gaara became a better man, others believe it was who he was all the time. None of it mattered to Naruto, after all, he would be hokage; soon Suna and Konoha would unite without all the bullshit from the past weighing on their shoulders.

Naruto was soon drug out of his daydreaming when he caught sight of a shadow streak through the trees. Removing two kunai from his pouch, he quickly throws the weapons in the same vicinity only striking the bark of a tree. Now alert he scans the area and catches sight of someone hundreds of feet in front of him. Too far to make out any details, he appeared to be cloaked in a shadow except for the hair that seemed to shine bright yellow when struck by the rays of the sun just before it vanished without a trace. Within a couple of minutes, a small, pulsating shake of the earth started in a rhythmic tune. Increasing it's intensity, it seemed as if it were coming closer and closer until a loud crash plowed all the tree's in his sight to the ground. Standing before him was a blue and red frog almost rivaling Gamabunta but quite a bit thinner. The pervert was standing on its head with a big smile on his face as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Like a bomb went off in his head. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW ABOUT A WARNING NEXT TIME YOU DAMNED PERVERT!"

"Damnit Naruto, I am sick and tired of your disrespect. You're lucky I came back at all." Jiraiya scoffed while the frog even seemed to chuckle at the boys comment.

"Well why did you, I was just fine you know." Naruto said, very convinced of his lie.

Without a response, the hermit simply gazed at the boy, a soft smile filed his face. In his eyes, Naruto was defiant, but was also one of the best men he ever met. Not much like the fourth at all, yet entirely the same.

"Its time kid, we need to get back before nightfall."

"Why so quick, I was kinda hoping to run back for training purposes, I have been sitting here way too long thanks to you." He said pushing out his lower lip in protest.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind, but my sources have just told me of an attack on the village hidden in the grass. Apparently, two men dressed in black stormed the gates and killed over two squads of ANBU before kidnapping a small child. Rumor has it, that the boy possessed a demon much like Shukaku, but his name was Isonade. I still need to investigate it more thougholy, but I can't risk you getting caught off guard out here on your own. Gamitcho here will get us back in no time."

"I see…." Naruto says with a deep sigh. Sadness apparent in his eyes, as he thought of another person out there like Gaara and himself.

"Don't worry boy, we will help them, but first we need to get back to Konoha, I fear the sand is the next target."

A look of shock and fear showed in his features as Gaara's face crossed his mind. "This can't be happening, we need to help them!"

"We need to return to Konoha first, besides, from what I hear, that boy can take care of himself. Until I know a little bit more information, we can't risk being in the open."

"But…"

"Please…Naruto, I understand your feelings, but we must get to Konoha first to inform the hokage. We will send aid as soon as we can."

Though he did not agree with his sensei's advice, he learned over the past two and half years to be more humble. He was one of the legendary three for a reason. Also the techniques the old pervert taught him certainly came in handy.

"Alright… "He said with great reluctance.

Sensing the boy's attitude, he attempted to raise his spirits in the best way he knew how. "Would you like to know how to summon Gamitcho?"

Without so much as a glance, he replied. "I already can.."

After a moment of surprise, it faded quickly as he realized Naruto did have a talent for mastering jutsus. "I see." Was his reply as he often wondered if Naruto had created any techniques of his own.

Naruto quickly jumped onto Gamitcho's back and the two were off like a bolt of lightning, shredding the landscape as if they were weeds. The scenery blurred by the two and within a couple hours, the gates of Konoha could be seen as they waved their goodbyes to their amphibian friend.

Upon their approach, Naruto became a bit more excited to see his home once more. The thoughts of Akatsuki and Sasuke buried within for the time being, he decides to pull one last prank on his old village for good time sake.

With a grin plastered on the boys face, the hermit became a bit suspicious. "Naruto… What are you up too?"

"He he, HENGE!." He says as he becomes a miniature version of a nine tailed fox but with a much cuter look.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! Damnit Naruto, are you crazy?" The old man yelled in disbelief as he quickly turned back to his former self.

"Jesh, I was only kidding you old man, besides, wouldn't it be funny to see granny's face?"

Both realizing what the wrath of Tsunade would incur, shudder in fear for a moment at the thought.

"Okay, your right. Bad idea. How about… HENGE!"

As the smoke slowly cleared, Naruto was replaced with a Tsunade look-a-like but with one "small" difference.

"Ha ha ha, perfect!" Jiraiya responds trying to hold back his laughter a little more. "He is gonna regret this one for sure." He thinks to himself as the two begin their venture back to Konoha. "I am glad he is in good spirits, there is a long road ahead before he is hokage; I just hope he doesn't suffer the same fate." The Hermit thinks to himself, a sad look of regret in his eyes.

Short I know, but it is only a prologue. I have a quite a twist in the storyline ahead. And for those curious, this takes place after the time skip and Sasuke will be in the story as well. I hope to update soon so if you are reading this, please be patient. And as for Kyuubi, he will have his own tale in all this also, but I wont give any of that away for a little while yet.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Like a distant memory, the colossal gates that bordered Konoha were massive with huge pillars on both sides of the doors. Each pillar held two guards with telescopic devices so they can see a great distance along the wall. A little startled seeing what appeared to be the legendary Jiriaya and Hokage Tsunade herself.

"Hokage-sama.." one of the guards said as he landed a few meters before the doors that began to creak open. Upon view the two, a look of skepticism and confusion rose on his face as the woman spoke.

"Something wrong Mr……. Starken…mey…er…?"

"Staukenmayer maam'…uh…I mean Hokage-sama." The guard quick stammered as a slight look of fear filled his features.

"Well… Is there a problem or are you just wasting my time?" The Tsunade look alike asked as she began cracking her knuckles.

"Uh…" He began to utter while trying to remove his gaze from her chest, or lack there of. Her eyes slowly began to narrow in frustration often like the 5th's does.

"No no, it's nothing at all, sorry to have bothered you." He said frantically as he quickly bowed and moved to the side while the two sannin walked by with a slight smile on their faces. As the sweat stopped pouring off his face, the guard returned to his post and the doors creaked shut.

"You know you'll probably pay for that…" the pervert said with a big smile across his face.

"Who's gonna know, besides, its not like I was spying on naked woman or anything…" Naruto said with a slight glare that caused the hermit to choke on his tongue slightly. "It's research runt."

"Research my ..."

"Look!" The hermit quickly interrupted as he pointed to a very confused Shizune leaving Naruto with a slight look of shock.

"Tsu…Tsunade…sama?" The apprentice looked upon Naruto's form with a little confusion.

"Everything alright Shizune-san?" Naruto asked with a hidden grin. This was just too much fun. Everyone was buying his disguise even without Tsunade's overwhelming "assets." This would prove to be a fantastic day after all. As the three made their way through town, Naruto couldn't help Shizune's constant glances at his midsection while trying his best to keep his laughter in. Why not a little more fun?

"Something bothering you Shizune-san?" Naruto asked cocking his head as the hokage often did when frustrated.

"Uh…No…not at all Tsunade-sama. I was just…"

"Just…"

"Its nothing, did you get a chance to look over Sakura-san's mission papers yet? Maybe sending her to wind country when Akatsuki could be attacking may be too risky at her current level."

The words brought Naruto to a screaming halt. "Sakura-chan…" He mumbled to himself as if he lost all track of his current situation. Appearing dazed, the brunette looked up at her sensei and frowned.

"I am not saying she isn't ready… I just mean, this organization is pretty dangerous and sending her into that kind of situation when she isn't experienced enough could prove fatal." Her words fell on def ears as all Naruto's fears came back in a rush of charka. Not only was Gaara in danger, but now Sakura, and why would the old lady send her to aid in the fight against Akatsuki? It doesn't make sense. Just as Naruto's confusion was beginning to lean towards anger, the hermit quickly cut in.

"Sakura has been studying under the hokage for nearly three years now so I am sure Tsunade wouldn't be so rash as to send Sakura on this dangerous of a mission without being sure she could handle it… Right Tsunade?" The pervert asked trying not to blow the boys cover but it seemed Naruto had already tuned the hermit out. In the blink of an eye, Naruto shot to the roof of a nearby building and flew across town in a flash of light.

"Shit…" Jiraiya uttered as he hung his head.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The dark haired chunnin screamed as she took off after whom she assumed was her sensei. Jiraiya quickly followed behind in hopes to lessen the beating he will get from the 5th.

"What's going on, if the hokage knows of the danger the Akatsuki brings, why would she endanger her own student? Sakura isn't strong enough to take on those guys. I will talk some sense into that old granny!" Naruto thought to himself as he reached the hokage tower and sprinted up the steps in blinding speed. Many guards caught sight of the intruder and began their chase but were too late as Naruto made it to the doors and kicked his way in.

"GRANNY TSUNADE, WHAT THE…" Naruto froze as the Hokage jumped from her seat and in her reflexes tossed her entire desk towards the intruder. Barely dodging to the side as the desk impacted the two guards that chased Naruto knocking them unconscious. As the sweat dropped from his head, Naruto noticed what seemed to be a large red mark across the cheek of Tsunade and came to the obvious conclusion… SHE WAS SLEEPING! But before he could comment, Tsunade's death glare was focused on him with an intent to kill! Shaking off his fear, he remembered why he came barging in her office to begin with, Sakura.

"Is it true that you plan on sending Sakura-chan to Suna village to help fight Akatsuki." The mention of Akatsuki would have normally thrown the hokage off balance but her glare only increased as veins began to bulge across her forehead.

"What…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She screamed as she stormed across the room with her arm cocked back, ready to deliver a death blow her intruder. Barely escaping the wrath, Naruto jumped to the ceiling attaching himself to the boards with his charka.

"Wow wow, sorry about waking you up, but you shouldn't be sleeping on the job." He yelled as he squeaked by a kick to the face while darting around the room trying to escape.

"I'LL KILL YOU RUNT!" She swore as she continued her pace. Jiraiya finally made it there as he watched in fear from the hokage's window. "Sorry boy, but your on your own on this one." Shizune finally made it up the stairs and passed by the unconscious guards and busted desk. The look of confusion returned as she watched One Tsunade chase the other around the office. "This is just too weird."

"Is this any way to treat the future hokage old lady?" Naruto yelled back while dodging more blows.

"Future hokage my ass!" She yelled in return as she continued to make chase. Naruto soon lost his footing on a loose board as the hokage finally landed a punch to his face sending him crashing out the window impacting pavement in a sickening crunch. With eyes bulging from his face, Jiraiya decided it would be best if he made his exit. Best not to let his former teammate think he had anything to do with it or he would catch the same beating. "Sorry kid, time to go do some research." And with a puff of smoke, the hermit was gone.

Naruto twitched a few times as a lump the size of a basketball rose from his forehead and a moan rose from his throat. "Old…granny…"…"Ouch…"

"Well… Did you learn your lesson runt?" Tsunade asked as she looked upon his mangled form.

"What the hell is wrong with you, what did I do?" He asked while trying to get feeling back in his face.

"Ehem… " She uttered as she poked his chest. Looking down at himself he quickly realized that he was still henge'd as Tsunade, but a little "flatter" version.

"Oh…shit…"

"Uh..huh" She responded tapping her foot. Naruto did a quick henge to his original form as he tried to lift himself back to his feet. Dusting off his pants and jacket, he looked up to see Shizune slide to a stop next to the hokage as a look of shock turned grin covered her features. "Heh, kids… Are you alright Tsunade-sama?" She asked trying not to laugh at the bruised face of Naruto.

"Is she alright? Are you kidding, did you see my face?" He asked pointing to the pulsating purple bruise on his head.

"You're lucky that's all you got. Did Jiraiya talk you into this?" She asked as Naruto stopped his answer before it left his throat. Speaking of the hermit, where was he while he was getting the beating of a lifetime? "Oh, he'll pay for this." He thought to himself with a smile.

"Yes, he made me do it." Naruto said attempting to use a puppy dog look that made Tsunade almost melt.

"I see." She said narrowing her eyes a bit as she carried a sort of wicked smile that made even Shizune flinch.

"Naruto… Is that you?" A woman calls from behind the group. She was tall, slender, with silky pink hair that rested on her shoulders. Her uniform seemed to be customized which suits her personality quite well. Instead of a one piece dress, she wore a tight sleeveless shirt bearing the same donut symbol and red hue. Se also seemed to wear low cut shorts with a custom medical chap that also served as a weapons holster. But what had Naruto practically drooling was the long, almost knee high boots that supplied most of the covering on her legs. He was speechless for a couple seconds before the pink haired vixen wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It is you, I am so glad your back." She said not realizing the fire that covered the blonde's cheeks.

"Sakura-chan…"

"So how is everything, did you become strong like Tsunade-sama told me you were?" She asked with a sort of admiration in her eye that he remembered her showing towards his old teammate turned traitor.

"Well…uh…" Still stammering over his words as he felt his whole face burning up. He quickly tried to cover it up as he rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, the pervert had me practicing all sorts of jutsus. How about you Sakura? You seem so… confident." The words kind of slipped out but he couldn't help it. The blonde had never seen her like this before. She seemed like a splitting image of the 5th. He scowled as he reviewed that thought, which would probably mean that her temper is just as high also…

"Well you know, I have been training to become a medical ninja and Tsunade-sama says I am improving at a rapid rate." She said with a slight blush, obviously quite proud of herself.

"That's great Sakura-chan. I heard granny Tsunade plans to send you to wind country which is why I came. I am coming with you."

"You think so?" Tsunade said in a flat tone, trying to hint to the boy that he doesn't make the decisions our here. She was met with a similar glare that she bore earlier which brought a sort of smile to her face.

"Very well Uzumaki Naruto, you will be accompanied by your former sensei, kakashi, Sakura, and…"

"And…" Naruto asked hanging on Tsunade's words. It strikes him as odd that she would pair another ninja in their group but he was curious as to who it would be.

"Nevermind, this will do." She noticed the uncomfortable looks she received from both Sakura and Naruto so she decided to leave the broken team as it was. "You two, go find Kakashi and return to my office and I will fill you in on the details."

"Right." The two said in unison before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Now; to find that pervert and crack his skull!" She said as her wicked smile returned while popping her knuckles.

---------------------------------------

"We have looked everywhere and that pervert is no where in sight. Any ideas?" Naruto asked in mid stride as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

"There is one more place, remember where we had our first test?"

"Ah, got it." He responded as the two bolted towards the training grounds. Nothing but silenced passed between them. Nothing needed to be said, team seven was about to go on a mission, but it wasn't the same; not without Sasuke. Naruto often wondered what the boy was doing. Time was running out and Orochimaru would soon make his move to take Sasuke's body. The question that plagued him the most was whether or not it matter to him anymore. He would bring Sasuke back, if not for Sakura's sake alone.

"There he is." Sakura announced as they spotted their former sensei looking upon the gravestone of heroes. Catching notice of the approaching ninjas, he quickly removed his book from his vest and waved them over. Kakashi never was one to show emotion of any sort, so it often became acquired to him. Seeing the two shinobi coming his way, a true smile beneath the mask emerged. He often reflected on the past and wondered if he repeated the mistakes when training team seven. He thought pairing Naruto with Sasuke would change the young man's heart, help him realize that he was not alone. That there was others out there that shared his pain; shared his loneliness. But there wasn't… Sasuke could not be saved; as long as Itachi walked the earth, there would be no saving.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto called out as the two landed a short ways away.

"Naruto… Sakura, good to see you." He replied as he placed his book back into his vest. "Judging from your excitement, it seems we have a mission?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Right, Tsunade-sama instructed us to locate you and report to her office for the details."

"It seems were headed to the village of sand." Naruto quickly added, seeming to be anxious to go.

"I see, well lets not keep the hokage waiting. Shall we…" he added a hand gesture as the 3 took off back to the tower.

-------------------------------------

As they walked through what was left of the hokage office doors; Jiraiya, Shizune, and the Hokage were already seated waiting on the three visitors.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to make an appearance." Tsunade commented with sarcasm dripping from her jaws.

"We got lost traveling in.." Before Kakashi had a chance to finish, Tsunade finished for him. "the road of life, yes I know the line." As she finished, the hermit turned his head to glare at Naruto with his black eye. "You'll get your payback runt, trust me." He said as he pulled a small green, but plump, frog wallet from his inside pocket and jingled its contents before returning it in his vest.

"YOU SON OF A…" Before Naruto could finish, Sakura had Naruto in a choke hold with her hand over his mouth. "Are you crazy, show some respect." She uttered as the blonde struggled for air.

"With that aside… I will explain the details of your mission. In front of you are what Jiraiya's contacts have given to him on Akatsuki's most recent plans. It seems that Naruto is not the only one their after. An order has been given to infiltrate Suna village, the details are small but we fear that Sabaku no Gaara is their target. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, your orders are to get to Suna Village, assist the Kazekage and relay the status directly to me by carrier. Is this understood?" Tsunade asked as all three remained silent.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A guard yelled pushing his way through the damaged doors.

"What is it?"

"We just got a message from Suna Village, they were attacked and their Kazekage was taken by one man in a black cloak. They dispensed a squad to track their movements but need aid quickly.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled kicking her chair across the room.

"We need to go help him now!" Naruto said grabbing his bag from the ground.

"NO! That's what they want, I will not allow Akatsuki to get their hands on you." Jiraiya responded quickly in an attempt to deflate his apprentice's swelled head.

"But who will help Gaara?" He quickly responded.

"His fate has already been decided Naruto, by chasing after him, you will suffer the same fate." It was Tsunade who chimed in this time. She immediately regretted her words as Naruto looked at her through a different set of eyes, foreign eyes, red eyes.

"I will not give up on him! Not while I am still breathing!" He said in a growling tone as Kakashi watched him closely before giving a short sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped."

Tsunade sighed as well as she became slightly nerved by the look in his eyes. "Fine, but you better come back safely. I am also dispensing another team to aid you, but they can catch up to you along the way."

"YES! " Naruto screamed as he threw one arm in the air and sweat dropped from the heads of everyone else in the room from the sudden change in his attitude.

"Lets go, we need to hurry." Naruto said as he took off out of the office. The rest soon started to filter out as Jiraiya called Kakashi back.

"I need to tell you something before you leave."

"Right." He responded knowing it involved Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I would like to apologize for not placing any author notes on the last chapter. I added the document and…. You know what, explaining may just piss me off too much so I will just leave it at that. I would like to thank those who have read my story and especially to those who review it (What little there is :P). I noticed a few grammar mistakes but I guess it can't be helped. I started the story off with some humor to give the story its familiar feel, but it won't be a dominant style for the rest of the chapters. I want people reading to understand that Naruto's personality will change, mainly because I wish it to. He will still be the same old knucklehead he has always been, but a darker side will emerge.

And since I have a hard time remembering to post this, I will post it now. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO KISHI'S WONDERFUL STORY, I ONLY WRITE THE FANFICTION. Thanks to those who read and I hope you continue.

Chapter 2 –

"How is the boy, I trust you are keeping him busy?"

"Of course, he is catching on quite well, but don't you think it's best to limit his abilities? We don't want another repeat of his brother do we?"

"I didn't ask for you opinion Kabuto, besides, as long as Sasuke-kun has my power coursing through his veins, that wont be a problem."

"Right; about Akatsuki, they are making their move as we speak against Suna village, should we get involved or…"

"Patience Kabuto, they will move to silence me when the Kyuubi brat is acquired. Until then, we proceed with our plans. I will have the sharingan soon. Until then, I won't risk a battle with him…"

"Understood, Orochimaru-sama."

---------------------------------

"Naruto, would you slow down a bit, I'll be out of charka by the time we arrive at this pace." Sakura cried out as kakashi stopped on a branch bringing the group to a sudden halt.

"She's right Naruto, we know you have the stamina to run straight there, but we need to move at a slower pace."

"Damnit!" He snarls while punching a nearby tree. "We won't make it in time if we keep taking breaks."

"Akatsuki already has Gaara; he may be safe for the time being, just try to have some patience."

"Patience? Did you read the letter, only one squad was dispersed to aid him and that was probably just his siblings. From what he has told me, no one would want to help him, but…" Naruto's anger just kept rising like a volcano waiting to erupt. He understood kakashi's reasoning, but if he had the power to help Gaara when no one else would…

"But I will... Our villages may call us monsters but…"

"Naruto…" Sakura responds with tears welling in her eyes. She has never seen this side of her teammate before, and after finding out his secret, felt more compassion and admiration towards the blonde then ever before.

"I'll kill them all if I have to. I would like to believe he would do the same for me." Kakashi looked at Naruto and noticed the crimson eyes that burned with anger, hurt, and sadness. Feeling the same pressure emanating from him as the day he faced Zabuza. That feeling of sheer fury was filling the air like smog, threatening to choke the life out all who breathe it. That feeling brought Jiraiya's warning to the forefront of his mind.

FLASHBACK

"Listen to me Kakashi; keep your eye on his charka."

"The nine tails?"

"Right, I noticed his chakra capacity is unlike anything I have ever seen before. But at the same time, it works as a double edged sword. His reason gives way to anger which in turn will cloud his judgment. It's as if the youma's destructive will takes over the more chakra Naruto takes. When this happens, his physical characteristics begin to change as if he were gradually becoming the fox itself."  
"How can this be, I thought Yondaime's seal wouldn't allow this to happen." Kakashi asked reflecting on that day his sensei and comrade died to save himself and the village that he held dear.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think the seal is weakening. It is hard to believe a mere seal of any sort would have the power to keep the Kyuubi's complete power at bay. Whatever the case, I created a few seals which I will give to you. When Naruto's chakra takes complete control, place this seal on his forehead which immediately immobilizes the nine tails chakra within. I warn you, do not let him advance more then one tail, it could prove disastrous."

"Understood, thank you Jiraiya-sama."

-------------------------

"Naruto, we understand your feelings, we will help him, you have my word. But for the time being, we need to slow down or we won't be of any help when we do arrive. Alright?" Kakashi asked as he watched the blonde begin to relax. The red strings of chakra that floated around him began to dissipate while his eyes still carried its unique red appearance. He sat down abruptly on a branch nearby as Kakashi released a soft sigh. Sakura immediately joined her teammate hoping to cheer the boy up.

"So, Naruto, why don't you tell me about what's been going on in your life these last few years." She asks while wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. Seeing the redness in her eyes, Naruto knew for the first time what the blonde had meant to her. Had he scared her, he wondered. Contemplating his actions his eyes quickly changed to a sapphire hue and his teeth were quickly covered with a frown.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I…"

"Its okay Naruto, nothing has changed, you're still my friend no matter what your circumstances may be. That's my way of the ninja." She said in a friendly yet sarcastic way turning Naruto's frown into a full fledge smile.

"Well, in the beginning, the pervert took me on a two month research trip to waterfall village but I won't go into that." A slight hint of pink began to burn at his cheeks. "My training officially began four months in, just outside of stone country. He made me rock climb without chakra for eight hours a day. Afterwards, I was to focus on chakra control for another three hours a day. It was the same for three months before he began technique training. Oh man, wait till you see the technique I created, stand back." He said with a bright smile before Kakashi quickly ruined the moment.

"Alright you two; its time to get moving. We will travel for another five hours or so which should put us a little over halfway there. We will camp for the night, and if we head out early, we should make it by mid-afternoon."

"Yes sensei, perhaps you'll just have to show me another time. Besides, I have a few techniques to show you as well." Sakura replies with the smile that Naruto missed for so long. Often plagued by the memories of Sasuke, he could still smile thinking of all the moments the three spent together on missions. As sad as it may sound, he wouldn't trade his life and death situations spent with his comrades for anything.

"You got a deal." He responded as the three took to the air once more. Naruto moved much slower as he ran in stride with the other two. Determination setting in once again, he could feel the beast fighting within. It seemed to only awake when it sensed fear, anger, or hatred. It seemed as if the bastard fox fed on it. Despite its predicament, the beast still refused to help its container unless it solely benefited him in the process. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kyuubi's sleeping in the shadows and donating chakra whenever Naruto needed it would soon come to an end, or a bargain of sorts. The youma could sense that Naruto's life expectancy was on a timer so in essence, so was his own. When the time is right, he would soon make his presence known and accepted, perhaps if it played its cards right, in control.

----------------

'**KNOCK' 'KNOCK'**

"You may enter."

"Sir, all went according to plan, the Ichibi container has been acquired as Sasori and Diedara are on their way back as we speak."

"Excellent."

"According to our spies in Konoha, it seems that two squads have been assembled to help aid the sand in its search for their Kazekage."

"This concerns me how?"

"Well it seems that the nine tailed jinchuuriki is included on the mission as well."

"Ah, two for one I see, alert them both, contact Itachi and Kisame as well. Let us test the boys' strength before we give the order. It would be most inconvenient to lose one of them at the moment. We still need to gather the other five before the Kyuubi is of any use to us."

"Understood." The unknown man replies before quickly exiting the dark room.

-----------------------

"This is far enough, we'll set camp here tonight." Kakashi says as the three come to a stop, dropping to the ground. Just passing nine o'clock, the sun was gone from the sky as the three finished gathering wood for the fire. With a quick fire jutsu, Kakashi singed the logs while the three drank some water and took a place under a tree. Sleeping under the stars was second nature for Naruto by now. With that said, he understood the importance of keeping yourself guarded. Having been trained thorouly by the hermit on traps, he took the honors for the night which even impressed his old sensei in their clever locations. Naruto was the last of the three to doze off; it was often hard for him to sleep at night as it seemed the fox was more irritable in the evenings. Flashes of the fox's exploits often filled his dreams which seemed like nightmares more times then not. It seemed as if his mind could open up to the fox when unconscious opposed to when he's awake. It seemed the fox itself was nothing more then the old reminence of his soul and chakra. Only a handful of times has he ever communicated with the youma while still conscious, but it took an enormous amount of focus and concentration. At least it was that way…

Naruto just looked up into the stars when a voice pulled him out his dazed and changed his life forever.

"**ENJOYING YOURSELF INSECT?"**

With his eyes bulging, Naruto jumped to his feet searching for the voice only to see two sleeping forms on the ground a few meters away. The fire continued to crackle in the air as he searched the darkness. There were many sounds, but he was certain there was no one else in the vicinity.  
**"HA HA HA, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR FOOL?" **In an instant, he realized his worst nightmare had just come true, his dreams weren't just the reminence of what was left of Kyuubi's soul, but in fact, the Kyuubi dreaming himself. HE'S STILL ALIVE! Was the thought that crossed his mind while the Kyuubi gave a sinister chuckle once more.

"**SURELY YOU DON'T THINK YOU ACCOMPLISHED EVERYTHING ON YOUR OWN DO YOU? YOU ARE EVEN A BIGGER FOOL THEN I THOUGHT."**

Unable to respond as shock has rendered him motionless, Naruto tried everything in his power to stop shaking while the Kyuubi just laughed. His shock soon turned to anger as Naruto despised being mocked.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" His yell within only brought more laughs from the youma. This was better then he expected, soon, Kyuubi would squash this brat and get his revenge.

"**YES, KEEP FIGHTING, I LIKE IT WHEN THEY STRUGGLE, IT MAKES THE TASTE THAT MUCH SWEETER."**

In retrospect, the fox didn't intend on taunting the boy, but his instinct and pride often takes control.

"What do you want from me?" The blonde asked within.

"**I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, I WANT FREE SO I CAN TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF AND SPIT DOWN YOUR KNECK."**

The killer intent that emanated from Kyuubi was like nothing Naruto had ever experienced. That instant, he knew the fox was serious. Remaining silent, he let the fox respond once more.

"**THE TIME HAS COME; I WISH TO MAKE YOU A DEAL THAT WILL MAKE US BOTH CONTENT."**

"DEAL? WHAT KIND OF DEAL?" He knew he shouldn't bargain with the beast, but what harm did it do to hear the youma out.

"**FOR EXCHANGE FOR MY POWER AT YOUR BECKON CALL WHENEVER YOU DESIRE, I ASK THAT YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS SEAL."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a little confused as to what the fox desired. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE SEAL"

Impatiently, the Kyuubi let out a low growl, obviously irritated at the idea of speaking to his container.

"**I HAVE A TECHINIQUE FOR YOU TO LEARN THAT WILL WEAKEN THE HOLD OF THE SEAL ENABLING ME TO TAKE FORM WITH A LIMITED AMOUNT OF CHAKRA, LEAVING YOU WITH THE REMAINING SUPPLY AT YOUR DISPOSAL."**

"NOT A CHANCE, YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he could picture the foxes smile behind his bars.

"**OF COURSE I THINK YOUR STUPID, WHICH IS WHY I AM WILLING TO SACRIFICE MY CHAKRA TO YOU BEFORE YOU GET ME KILLED. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOU CAN ONLY ATTAIN MY CHAKRA WHEN I SEE FIT TO LOAN IT TO YOU. WITHOUT THAT RESTRICTION, THE WORLD WILL BOW BEFORE YOU."**

The thought intrigued Naruto for a moment but remembering the blazing eyes of the fox quickly brought him to his senses. "I WILL NOT." Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, the fox raged within his body. Fury has swept through his body like nothing ever felt before, much more intense then the time he absorbed his chakra when battling Sasuke at the Valley. A red fire erupted from his skin that felt like a fire at his feet. Never before did he believe that the fox could cause so much pain when sealed within.

"**FOOL! I WILL CRUSH YOU HERE AND NOW IF YOU DON'T"**

Clutching at his head he tried his hardest to fight the fox inside. Little did he know, it took every ounce the fox had to attack Naruto the way he was. Kyuubi had no intention of killing the boy, but the human body can withstand a lot of pain before it gives out. The youma was prepared to test that.

"**JUST GIVE IN AND THE PAIN WILL GO AWAY, YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE DO YOU? YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE, DO YOU?"**

"I… I WON'T! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK ME, I... I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU CAN DISH OUT YOU BASTARD."

After a few moments, Kyuubi's intensity decreased. Naruto called his bluff, so he would have to think of another way to fool the blonde into doing his bidding. Feeling a bit proud of his victory, the blonde decided to push his luck.

"WHAT'S WRONG FURBALL, YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE?" And with that, the fox had enough, irate, he roared within Naruto's mind so loud, it was as if his ear was on a fifty foot bell when slammed with a sledgehammer. The scream lasted a good ten seconds before dying down leaving Naruto on the ground with blood pouring from his eardrums. "What was I thinking?" The blonde asked himself trying desperately to gain his composure. After an hour or so, Naruto's hearing slowly began to emerge once more replacing the numbing silence with a constant ringing. Just as Naruto was about to fall into a state of unconscious, Kyuubi chuckled in his head once more before putting his two cents in.

"**WE WILL TALK AGAIN… SOON…" **The laughter continued for a few more seconds before fading into nothingness. Naruto was the first up in the morning as he relit the fire. Sleep was out of the question as he thumbed his mind in an attempt to find an easy way to tell the others about what transpired the previous night. Quickly he realized that they could never know, besides, the Kyuubi was bluffing right? The question floated through his mind for a bit, but he knew better.

"I am so screwed."

That is chapter 2, I hope you like the story thus far. I have a lot of avenues to travel yet so I hope you can all be a little patient. I plan to follow the original story to an extent, but there will be many changes; some of which have already been made (Temari in Suna village, Kyuubi's presence, etc.) I also don't know the travel time between Suna and Konoha so if two days was not enough, I apologize but in the end, it's not that important really, is it?

I am open to all reviews good or bad, but please don't just say you don't like it. An explanation would be deeply appreciated.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all that reviewed so far, I figured with 1000 hits, I would get a couple more, but what can you do. I have recently changed the description in the story because I was fighting between two big plot lines and finally decided on one in particular. I like to make the personalities of the characters as close to the manga as possible, but in a more realistic and logical manner so if you have any objections with how I capture them, please let me know. Also, this is the spot where the plotline makes a change, but I will let you read as to how. Thanks**

**I do not own Naruto for those honors lie with Kishi.**

Chapter 3 – Itachi

Being the first awake gave Naruto quite a bit of time to think Kyuubi's offer over. There was no way in hell that he would accept, but with a few modifications, a new agreement could be made. He's knows Akatsuki are still in another league when comparing his current skills, but miracles do happen. Feeling the youma's restlessness gave Naruto the impression he was frightened of the organization's intentions. Anytime he thought of the black cloaked figures, Kyuubi would shift its power a bit. A small chuckle left Naruto's lips as he realized, he didn't even research this beast, and it lived within him. He knew practically nothing of its origins or its reason for attacking Konoha. All he knew was that Yondaime beat the monster and sealed its essence within him as a baby. But why; not even his sensei spoke of his sensei or the Kyuubi? Too many questions appeared in his mind, too much confusion kept his eyes from closing. Next time he has a chance, he would fix that. Locked within his thoughts, a voice brought his attention to his sensei.

"You're up awfully early, have trouble sleeping?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly as he placed his thin blanket within his backpack. The blonde was slow to answer as he simply sent a nod in his sensei's direction. Kakashi was concerned, especially after witnessing the massive chakra spike that woke him up earlier in the night. He watched the boy for a while as he seemed to have trouble controlling something within; the Kyuubi most likely. He often questioned how strong the fourth's seal was, especially after leaking so much chakra over the years. Perhaps Naruto struggles in the same way as his counterpart from the sand. Best not to pry quite yet, he thought to himself before waking their pink haired teammate. Without realizing, it seems Sakura inherited the fifth's world renowned reputation for punishment when their beauty sleep is threatened. In a reflex of her arm, she sent Kakashi soaring through the air, only stopping when planted within the trunk of a large oak tree ten meters away. Naruto could barely hold in his laughter while watching Kakashi fight to remove himself from the wooden prison that formed to his body. A small blush of embarrassment filled her face as she sputtered small apologies to her struggling sensei.

"Wow, she's as strong as the old lady." Naruto thought as he pondered all the times Sakura had pounded his face in during the academy and as a team. A look of fright filled his eyes as he realized he would soon be on the receiving end eventually. It's only a matter of time.

"All set." She replies as the entire camp is packed and the three continue their journey to Suna.

-----------------------------------

"What the… hell…" Baki utters as he approaches his two students' unconscious bodies. "What happened to you both?"

"There… were two… of them…" Kankuro struggled to say in Baki's ear as he told what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hurry up Kankuro, we're losing him." The feminine voice of the blonde woman, echoing in his ears.

"I'm running as fast as I can; just try to blast him down." The man responded bringing the woman to an abrupt stop.

"What about Gaara? I could hit him in the process."

"If they get away, who knows what they will do to him, we can't take the risk."

"Your right." Removing her long, elegant device from her belt holder, she opened it up to reveal an unusual design crafted across the fabric material. Pulling the fan like device behind her back, she unleashed a tornado like blast of wind through a tunnel shaped design that sped towards the air-born target with amazing accuracy.

"SUMMONING TECHNIQUE, KIRIKIRI MAI!" Within the tunnel of roaring winds, a small weasel like creature sped towards the target in a blinking light of chakra. Just before contact, the cloaked ninja grabs a hold of Gaara's limp body and jumped from his clay summon. Still receiving some of the effects from Temari's jutsu, he landed further away from his intended landing spot. In a cloud of smoke, the two sand ninjas were cut off as a large, sharp, metal object slammed into the sand. The impact caused both shinobis to freeze in their tracks.

"Diedara, what are you clowning around for, hurry up and get back, I will handle the clean up."

"Of course Sasori-sama, too bad for them, yeah.."

"Did he say…"

"Yeah, it's him alright. I thought he was dead though." Kankuro said as he tried his best to loosen up a bit.

"What do you want with Gaara?" Temari quickly asked the cloaked shinobi but no reply was given. He simply stared back, enjoying the look of fear that lied in the young ninja's features.

"Enough of this." Temari yelled as she pulled her fan behind her once more. Before her momentum could carry her forward, numerous spikes came though the ground piercing through the fan, in turn locking it in place.

"Temari…" Kankuro was instantly brought to silence by the eerie laugh that came from within the puppet.

"How disappointing, is this all that the sand have to offer? Suna has certainly become weak."

Without hesitation, Kankuro pulls two scrolls from his back and unrolls them in front of him. With a quick hand sign, he summons forth two unique puppets. One of which was Karasu, his most common and favorite choice. The other was in the form of a salamander that dwelled beneath him. Before he could move them an inch, his tail came forth and shattered the frame of karasu as the spikes below the sand surface erupted forth once more impaling the other. In the blink of an eye, a thin needle like weapon sprung forth from the cloaked ninja's frame making contact with both sand ninja's neck knocking them to the ground.

"You have approximately thirty six hours to remove the poison I just administered or you will most certainly die. Unfortunately for you, I alone hold the cure. Give my regards to Suna."

Within a blink of an eye, he was gone as fast as he arrived.

-----------------------------

"We…we didn't stand a chance." Kankuro muttered as he fell unconscious. Temari was soon to follow as Baki grabbed the two and lifted them to his shoulders. "Sasori-sama… You're alive after all." He mumbled to himself as he raced back to the village with what remained of his battered team.

-----------------------------

"Tsunade, who did you decide to send for backup anyway?" The gray haired senin asked as he slouched about the hokage office.

"Maito Gai's team just returned from their escort mission to the mist. I sent them as soon as they were assembled today. They were the only team strong enough that wasn't occupied on another mission. It wouldn't hurt for you to keep an eye on things yourself you know."

"Yeah… I suppose your right." The hermit mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed as he walked out the door.

"Still acts like a child…" She thought a few moments after he left.

-----------------------

After a long eight hours, team seven arrived at the border of Suna village. There were not many people out and about as it seemed the winds had started picking up. As they approached the desolate town, guards immediately came from the ground surrounding the foreign ninja. Noticing the forehead protectors, they lowered their arms and beckoned the others to follow.

Walking through the sand filled village, one common theme rang through the shinobi's mind's, poverty. "Kankuro certainly wasn't sugar coating it when he spoke of the conditions here." Sakura said remembering back to before when they took the first chunnin exam.

"Yeah." Was the only response that came from the other two as they walk though the desolate village. They quickly made it to the hospital where they were immediately greeted by a couple elders who ushered them to the sibling's room. The medics were running frantic, speaking of antidotes and poisons. It didn't take long for Sakura to realize what happened to them when screams tore through the hallways. The three take off through the hallway just as Kankuro passes out on his bed. Making it to the door, they see an elderly woman standing over the unconscious shinobi who instantly spots the three. Without hesitation, her glare turns hostile, advancing across the room in a blink of an eye attempting to attack the grey hair jounin. Before he can react, her punch is quickly reversed as smoke filled the air around her. Standing face to face with Naruto, the old woman blinks in confusion while cursing about the white fang. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye as another elder quickly corrected her on the grey haired mans identity.

She focused on the group for a few moments as she began to giggle.

"Must be getting senile in my old age."

Baki quickly apologized as he introduced the Konoha shinobi to a couple of their elder siblings Chiyo and her brother Byuko. Sakura made haste as she prepared the antidote for the younger siblings.

"So what can you tell me about the poison?" She asked as she took a sample from Kankuro's arm.

"Nothing much, I can't isolate what's inside it. If the slug woman were here, I am sure she could figure it out." Glaring a bit she looked at the floor; how she hated that woman.

"I should get an accurate reading from the residue left over on the epidermis of his skin. They are starting to go into shock, I will have to hurry."

"Konoha sure has a strong group of youth these days." The old woman said again with a chuckle. "I'm sorry my grandson has caused so many problems of late." To this, all three shinobi's heads jerk towards the sand elder.

"Grandson… You mean…"

"Yes Kakashi-san, it seems he has returned for Shukaku's container, but.."  
"DON'T…" Naruto growled at Chiyo's reference towards the Kazekage. "Don't you call him that!" Trying everything in him not to attack the woman where she stood. "He's more then just a god damn container… He is the Kazekage, a respected shinobi, and most of all, my friend. I won't allow you to slander him, not while I'm still breathing."

"That's what he is child, it can't be helped." The reply didn't cool Naruto down one bit as he took a step towards the woman only to be held back by Temari and his sensei.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"Calm down Naruto, she doesn't mean any harm."

"The hell she doesn't, another word and she'll have to deal with me."

The look of pure confusion as to why this boy from Konoha would stand up for their Kazekage filled her face until she made eye contact with the blonde. The killing intent behind the crimson, unnatural eyes told her everything she needed to hear. She soon realized the mistake she made, but the confusion still remained. "Friend… How is Gaara… your friend?" As if she couldn't stop herself from asking, it just came out.

"I will not fail him, I… He… He was the only person I met that was as lonely as me. Growing up as a monster." He paused as he focused on a dust ball that blew across the floor. "When I found friends, when I found people who cared for me, he was still alone, tortured by that bastard inside him. He's changed, and I owe it to him to show him why." As Naruto calmed down, everyone else was in a state of shock. Since when had Naruto become so, wise. It was short lived as Sakura quickly announced how to make the antidote from a sample of the poison.

------------------------------

It was several hours later when the antidote was distributed to the siblings.

"Alright, we should get moving and search the area for their location. Then we call and wait for aid to arrive."

"I will come with you." Chiyo says as she focuses on the unconscious siblings lying in their beds. "Sasori was my responsibility; I will help you get him." Her focus switched to the Konoha shinobi who quickly shook off their shocked expressions.

"No thanks old lady, you would only slow us down." Naruto said half heartedly before he found himself strapped to the ceiling. Locked in place by chakra strings, Kakashi can't help but laugh as he tries to hide his embarrassed expression with his hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm… Sorry I called you old." He mumbles as the woman releases his restraints.

"I'm not sure I'm safe traveling with a novice like you. I was just telling Baki about how weak the sand has become. Seems they are not the only ones."

"What did you say you old hag?" Naruto cursed as his body found its way to the ceiling for the second time that day.

"Hate to cut this short, I really do, but we need to get a move on if we plan to catch up to the Kazekage." Kakashi says staring at his underling that's struggling to free himself from the chakra net.

"Right." The rest of shinobi quickly agree as they grab their belongings and bolt out the door. Kakashi quickly performs a summoning jutsu bringing forth a grouchy, yet talkative pug. The dog looked around, noticing new and old faces alike, it quickly became more serious.

"Pakkun, we need to locate the sand Kazekage as soon as possible. Here is a piece of his clothing, can you trace his sent?"

"Gaara huh… It's tough to forget this scent. Lead the way to their direction and I will do my best."

Heading in the direction of siblings confrontation, Kakashi quickly halts the group as the scenery becomes most peculiar.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?

"Something's… Not right here. Keep a close eye out."

"LOOK OUT, IN FRONT OF YOU!" Sakura alerts Kakashi just in time to avoid series of Kunai from an unknown location. Just as they search the area, a man dressed in black walked out from behind a boulder. His hair hung just past his nose, and his eyes were like fire as they focused on the four shinobi.

"You!" Naruto utters, just barely holding in his desire to charge and rip the man limb from limb.

"Is that?" Sakura asks while staring into his crimson eyes, much like the ones Sasuke bore.

"Uchiha… Itachi… Akatsuki must be worried if they sent you right away."

"Kakashi-san, I see you brought something for me." The man spoke in a monotone voice, just loud enough for his words to carry to the ears of the others

"Naruto, I need you to back me up on this."

"Right, what's the plan?"

"I will distract him by attacking head on, I need you watch for an opening, then attack. But… Be careful, he is a genjitsu specialist, and do not under any circumstance look into his eyes."

"Right." Naruto uttered before Itachi brought their focus back to him.

"Naruto-kun, it would be preferred if you came willingly."

"Bastard, you're the reason Sasuke went to Orochimaru, I'll never forgive you!"

"This is… Sasuke-kun's brother?" Sakura asks dumbfounded by the man's appearance. "They look, so much alike."

"Those eyes are troublesome." Chiyo says followed by a nod from Sakura.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy this time… Itachi" Kakashi says, pulling his forehead protector just above his eye, displaying his sharingan.

"Impossible, how did you…"

"How bad has your eyesight become?" To this Itachi simply looks to the ground before responding.

"It does not matter, that eye was not meant for you. You can't use it as I can." In the blink of an eye, a replication formed from his body, heading right in their direction. Kakashi quickly went to cut him off while Naruto went after the original. Forming a ressengan in his right palm, he thrusted it towards the Akatsuki member only to watch as his form disintegrated in front of him. Looking up, he watches as Itachi tumbles down to the blonde with a kunai in hand. In a reflex, he launches a series of Kunai in hopes to distract the ninja only to watch his form break apart into what appeared to be bat like animals. Truly confused, he searched around for Itachi when a cloud of smoke formed around his body. As it cleared, he saw each of his friends lying on the ground. All appeared to be dead or unconscious. Shock froze his muscles in place. "No way can this be happening… this quick?" Before the young man could ponder the situation any more, a voice brought him out of his daze.

"Naruto-kun."

Searching for the voice, his eyes land on the form of another ninja, one he seemed to recognize from somewhere but he couldn't place it in his mind. His face was still a bit dark but his eyes were without a doubt blue. His hair color could not be seen but it spread over his shoulders in an uncontrollable fashion, much like his elder perverted sensei.

"Who… What did you do to my friends?"

"I don't have a lot of time so listen to me closely. Itachi-kun is my underling, he has strict orders to leave you unharmed for the upcoming ceremony. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you my son."

"What…"

"Do not speak, just know that I am doing this for the welfare of us all. The kage nations would not understand if they know the truth; either would your sensei. You must not mention my presence to them yet."

"But…"

"Beware of the root, their agenda's are flawed. Until I see you again young one, farewell."

Before Naruto could object, the genjitsu was lifted as Sakura and Chiyo were on both sides of his body. His confusion was quickly lifted when Kakashi called out for his help. When Kakashi put Itachi on the defenses with his kage-bunshin, Naruto made his move using a replication to make an extra powerful version of ressengan.

"Oodamna Ressengan!" The blue and red light flashed across the landscape quickly disabling the cloaked shinobi.

"He got him." Chiyo utters as the two quickly made their way over to the men who just stared down at the beaten ninja. To all their shock, it was not Itachi who laid before them, but a jounin from Suna village instead.

"What an interesting technique." Kakashi thought to himself. "Naruto, you have to be careful with genjitsu's, no matter how strong you are, one can easily get beat if he can't protect his mind."

"Sorry sensei…"

Covering his sharingan, he gazed down at the strange expression on his apprentice's face. The boy looked conflicted in a sense. It did seem as if he hesitated on attacking Itachi for some reason or another.

"We should keep moving, something tells me that Itachi was merely delaying us from reaching their location. Pakkun, lead the way from here, and we will follow."

"Right."

------------------------------------

"That should give Diedara and Sasori enough time to finish the ritual."

"It better, I guess thirty percent of our chakra wasn't quite enough to hold them off for too long."

"It makes no difference, those two shouldn't have any problems dealing with them."

"I suppose your right." Kisame says as he stands up once more to stretch his muscles a bit. Itachi follows suit as they gather their things to leave.

-------------------------

**Thanks for reading. I hope the story doesn't seem rushed. I didn't' really like some of this chapter and battled on whether I should post it yet. If changes need to be made, I will announce it in the later chapters. Please feel free to review.**

**On another note, I made up a name for Chiyo's brother. Not quite sure if they actually stated it or not. Please feel free to fill me in if you know. Thanks.**


End file.
